


Resonating Memory

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Orphans, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends and I died in different ways, only to wake up years later, reborn as new people. Ironically, I turn out to be much older than the two of them, and I am in high school while they are in pre-school. In a split second decision, I decide to adopt them, despite not being technically old enough(I'm not sure it was completely legal though...) ENJOY! I worked hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A.N.

Nat here. This is a chapter on how we died, and how we got together again. Basically, we are picking up the pieces and putting them back together

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first one to die was Ingrid. We all knew that she was careless, but we thought that it wasn't going to be big. A single mistake cost her the most important thing of all, life.

Kaela, Ingrid, and I were walking to Ingrid's house one Friday, when it happened. I had been walking a little slower than them because I had hurt my leg the day before, so I saw it all. Ingrid and Kaela walked into the street, not seeing the car streaking towards them. It happened so fast. Kaela was in the way of the car, so Ingrid got panicky. She shoved Kaela out of the way and took the car head on. We were severely traumatized. I couldn't function without one of my best friends in the world. I sunk into a deep depression, and nobody realized, because I tried to act cheerful like normal.

Kaela was next. She was also becoming steadily more depressed, but she was not as adept at hiding it as I was. Her father noticed the change in her grades more than anything, and began pressuring her more than ever. I tried to help, but I had no power over her life. Kaela started looking for fights everywhere, but acted like an angel to adults and classmates. It got to the point where she nearly developed a split personality. I often would just let myself be put down by her in order to lessen her pain, and that got me more depressed than ever. I knew, though, that she never meant anything, and that she would always be my best friend. Unfortunately, always came to an abrupt halt only one year after Ingrid's death.

There was a robbery at Kaela's house, and her entire family was killed, including herself. Apparently she was the last to die, and I can only imagine what she felt watching her entire family be killed in front of her eyes. She was very close to her sister, Ashley, so that must have hit her the hardest. I went to her funeral, and looking at her body nearly killed me. She was in such a bad state, I threw up after getting a good look at her. Her right arm was nearly ripped off, and her face was a mess of black, blue, purple, yellow, and red. I was crying the entire funeral.

By this point, I was dying inside. Both my best friends died, and I was the only one still alive. It was the year 1992. I gradually grew more and more depressed, and would think longingly of joining Kaela and Ingrid in the afterlife.

By 1994 I was done. My emotions were at an all-time low, even my parents noticed. I could barely keep my place in the gifted program in school. I was stressing myself out, and slaving over my work trying to get better grades. I decided to die on my birthday in 1995. I had pills, rope, and knives stored in my closet for just such an event. I cut both wrists vertically first, then took about 40 pills. To make sure that I would die, I hung myself out in the backyard on the tree.

I woke up in a light orange room. There was blinding light everywhere, but strangely, it didn't hurt to look at it. I felt more alive than I had in years. When I looked, I didn't have rope burn on my neck, nor did I have long scars on my wrists. I smiled. I was finally dead. I waited in that room for a very long time. It felt like years, and it probably was. Finally, an angel visited.

"Natalie Cohen, died at age 14, it was a suicide, correct?" The angel asked. Well, he was all business. I nodded cautiously. "My name is -"He said. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that..." I said hesitantly. To my enormous surprise, he started chuckling. "I guess this means you can be reborn. I'm quite surprised, considering suicidal deaths are usually not reborn. Ah, well, this just makes things interesting." I was confused, and vocalized my confusion. "Well, if you can hear an angel's name being said, apparently your life has been fulfilled, and that angel will send you to the realm of spirits to live in the afterlife in peace." Understanding a little more, I nodded.

"Now then, let's get on with this, shall we?" He said. "Okay, do you have a preferred area to live in?" I shook my head warily, but asked, "Is it possible, if my friends Kaela Tang and Ingrid Baumann are reborn, could I be placed in the same area as them or vice versa?" He nodded, surprisingly helpful. "No problem, I'll just put it down as the requested area. Now, I guess that's it. Have a good life, and please don't waste this second chance."

The next thing I knew, I was being sucked into a strangely pink vacuum of the atmosphere, and I was on my way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

That's it so far. Hope you enjoy it, because I thought it was pretty interesting. Comments, Follows, and Favorites will be most appreciated, and I will try to regularly update. 

I will also try to answer some comments when I see some, and I will add in filler chapters, specials, or just games, or questionnaires.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

I was very pleasantly surprised when I saw that there were reviews and favorites! I had not expected such a quick reply, so I was encouraged to write another chapter. Thank you to the guest who wrote the "Just My Opinion" review, because I hadn't realized the impression that that message gave. I changed the summary, and I appreciate any criticism and reviews. I even appreciate flames! Enjoy!

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time I had realized what was going on, I had already been sucked into that vacuum. I really thought that I was in trouble, and everything was black. For a moment, I was afraid that I had gone blind. At least, I thought so until I woke up in a pinkish area. I felt very small all of sudden, and almost didn't realize where I was.

I had been reborn, so…. Oh my god, that's disgusting! I was an egg in my new mother's stomach!

I went through ten months in that place. It was surprisingly comfortable and warm. I felt safe. I communicated with my new mother in any way I could, which meant that I kicked her a lot. The love I felt radiating from her put me at ease. My emotions were in a bigger mess than they were the first time I got my period! I couldn't control myself, and I suspected that this was because I now has the emotional and physical capabilities of an infant. In a way, I was happy that I wouldn't be too different from my peers, but on the flip side I wished for a little more self-control. I knew that I still had my memories and mental strength, but that would do me no good if I couldn't control myself.

When I was born, I had almost forgotten what light looked like. Everything was blinding, and I was extremely unhappy with the way I had been woken up. Everything was freezing, and I was in so much pain. Not the most pleasant wake up call, I tell you!

Time went on, and I learned what life was like in this new place. Apparently, I had been born in 1998, three years after I first died. I was taken to Japan, and I quite liked it there. It was different from what I had once known. Even my name was different. My new name was Natsumi. By the time I had been enrolled into elementary school, my parents knew that I could be considered strange by any definition of the word. I had the metal capacity of a teenager, but the personality of a child. They were puzzled, but didn't press the issue. By third grade, I was isolated by nearly all of my peers, with very few close friends. I was wary of letting too many people get close to me, lest what happened to Kaela and Ingrid happen to me. I was also not well liked because I was not actually Japanese. My mother was British and my father was American, so I had an accent when I spoke in Japanese or English. I mostly spoke in English at home, and although I was being antagonized by my classmates, I was still happy.

That happiness lasted until fourth grade, when my parents were coming to pick me up from school. They were driving up to me, when the next thing I knew, a car smashed into their car from behind. I could only watch, horrified, as they were killed. It was Ingrid all over again. However, this time, remembering the angel's words, I stood up and tried to move on. I still was devastated, but I managed to blackmail the judge into letting me live alone. Apparently, my family was quite powerful, so all I had to do was pull a few strings, and voila! I had my own family sized apartment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I had gotten into seventh grade, the first year of middle school, I found Kaela. She was a mere baby, only about two or three years old. I found her being abused by her father because he blamed her mother's death on her. She looked and acted very similar, and she recognized me right away, if only because I looked like I saw a ghost when I saw her. She ran up to me and clung onto my leg like a koala. I found it utterly adorable, but confusing since she usually opposed to me giving her hugs. That was when I saw him. A pig of a man, at least four times my size and eight times Kaela's, he stomped angrily over to us, looking for all the world like an angry elephant with the way he was panting. He slapped Kaela right across the face, and backhanded me for 'interfering.' I wouldn't stand for that, so I called the police and told them that he assaulted me. The witnesses only saw him hit me and Kaela, so they stood up for me. He was put into jail for assault on a minor and child abuse.

Kaela was very nearly put into an orphanage, but I offered to take care of her. The judge agreed, with some… help… and I brought her home with me. We were happy, but it didn't feel quite right without Ingrid.

A year later found Ingrid, two years old, in an orphanage. I recognized her because she was screaming, "CHEESE YOU!" At the caretaker of the orphanage. I brought her home the next day. The only problem was that we were wary to share our experiences with one another. We trusted each other more than anything, but we were too afraid to upset one another.

We went through another year of hesitations, until it was the end of ninth grade, and I was applying to high schools.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Well, there you have it. I tried to clear up what happened after they were reborn, and basically the "help" that she gave the judge was a bribe. Their experiences and lives will be revealed next chapter, and the story will get more lighthearted. The high school that she goes to should be obvious, and she gets Kaela and Ingrid enrolled into a kindergarten. Kaela is one year older than Ingrid which makes her about 5 and Ingrid about 4, and Natsumi is about 16 years old.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

Thanks you IR, for once again reviewing. I really appreciate the help, and I hope to be able to ask for help sometimes. This chapter will be about Ingrid, Kaela, and Natsumi, and the reasons why Ingrid was in the orphanage, so thank you for the advice. I'm slowing down the pace and am going to rewatch all the episodes of the anime so that I don't skip over things. I will be changing things up a bit though, because of the extra character, so everyone, please review or PM me about anything you would like to see, or any recommendations or criticism. And anyone voting on the poll that is now on my profile would be appreciated! Enjoy!

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched Ingrid hop onto my bike after Kaela. I was getting worried about her. No matter how many times I asked, she wouldn't tell me why she was in the orphanage. Kaela opened up quickly, because I saved her and brought us all together, but even when Kaela asked, she wouldn't answer. I had my suspicions, but I decided to leave things be and live in the moment. Once they were in their respective spots on my bike, I started to bring them to the kindergarten/daycare they go to. Today I offered to bring them in and help them get settled because they would be starting there today.

Once we got there, we went into the building and began to register for them to go there during the day while I was at school. Usually I would leave them with a babysitter, or by themselves, but I don't really trust them to not wreck the apartment, so now that they were both old enough, they're going to start pre-school. When it came time to fill in the names, I realized that I didn't know their new names. We mostly just called each other nicknames and random curse words for the heck of it. Looking down at them, I asked quietly, "What are your names now?" They looked up at me confused, until they realized what I was asking. They started laughing at me, while I looked at them sheepishly. Ingrid said, "My name's Inori Bakaman!" I looked at her, my eye twitching, and she shrugged. I hit her upside the head lightly, and said, "Name. Now." She looked at me innocently, and I groaned. It was ovious that she wasn't going to tell me her real name, so I just wrote down Inori, Bakaman. Kaela said, "Kasumi. I want your last name, because I don't want… his… last name." I nodded understandingly, and wrote down Arata, Kasumi.

Once they were registered, and everything was done, I brought them into the room with the rest of the kids. Once in there, we all looked like we had swallowed a lemon. The kids were running around screaming, and half of them looked like they were complete idiots. I had nearly forgotten what normal four year olds were like. Slowly, I pushed Ingrid into the room, and high tailed it out of there with Kaela, or Kasumi for now. We walked up the steps, and braced ourselves when we walked into the room. Surprisingly, it was much better than what the other room had held. The kids were quieter, and seemed to have a better grasp on how to behave. I dropped Kasumi off, and walked downstairs. I decided to talk to the manager of the place, and some of the volunteers that work here.

After a pleasant conversation over tea, we had gotten the medical and financial matters settled. I now had to go to school, for I was already three hours late. Ah, well! Some sacrifices have to be made.

Once I reached my school, I went straight to the office to look over my options for high school. So far, it seemed like the best option for high school was Ouran Academy, but they only offered two scholarships per year, and I doubted my academic abilities. I could always pay to go there, but I had been saving for more important things, like the welfare of Inori and Kasumi.

I have to talk to them both about what they would rather be called. I mean, we could make nicknames, but still…

Eventually, after talking it over with the guidance counselor, I decided to apply for Ouran Academy and Seiko High School. The entrance exam for the scholarship was in two days, so it seemed that I had applied just on time. When I looked at the time, it was already the end of the day, and I had to pick up the kids.

I rode my bike quickly over to the daycare, but when I got there, I was faced with a huge problem. Kasumi was totally fine, but Inori was crying. It seemed like she was being made fun of by her classmates. All of a sudden, rage filled me, and I had red and black spots filling my vision. Gritting my teeth, I stomped over. I had always been a bit protective of my friends, but after watching them both die, I had gotten to be a real mother hen when I see them upset. For instance, that time when I had to reteach them how to ride a bike. But that's a story for another day... But, I felt that bullying was unacceptable, especially since I had received my fair share of it. I tugged Ingrid over to me gently, and asked in a deceptively calm voice, "Would anyone like to explain why Ing- Inori is crying?" The kids looked scared out of their minds from being caught, and I idly wondered if I was that scary. When nobody answered, I decided to pry it out of Ingrid when we got home, and resolved to get the brats in trouble tomorrow.

When we were home, I turned to Ingrid, concerned. But when I asked what was wrong, she just shook her head. I bit my lip and got out the big guns. "Ingrid, if you tell me what's wrong, I'll buy you a weeks' supply of cheese and we can have pizza for dinner tonight and tomorrow night." She narrowed her eyes at me, and said, "Make it a week of pizza and movie nights, and a month of the cheese, and you've got yourself a deal." Eye twitching, I said, "Only the cheese, because I know you have an obsession with the stuff. But the pizza is a no go." She looked like she wanted to complain, but stopped when she saw my glare. I brought some water in, sat both her and Kaela down on the couch, and waited for her to begin. "Well, they were making fun of me for only having my big sister come in, but I told them that you are like a mother and father and sister to me, and they said that you must be a prostitute if you were my mother at such a young age." I was shocked. I didn't really care that people thought that I was a prostitute, but for a kid to, one, know what that word means, and two, have the ability to be so hurtful, I was just floored. I picked Ingrid up and placed her on my lap. "Ingy, you and I both know that isn't true, and those kids should not have said that. But, I know you, and you aren't one to be affected by such things. Especially since you make fun of me all the time! What's wrong?" Ingrid had started crying by the end of my small speech, and she looked a right mess. She had snot dripping out of her nose, and her eyes were red and puffy.

When she had finally calmed down, she started telling her story. "Well, I was born to a seventeen year old prostitute, and for the first year of my life she tried to keep me. But, her clients and boss didn't like that she was taking so much time off of work. So, she had to give me up. I just- I just-…" She broke off and started again in a quiet voice. "I don't want you two to disappear like Mama did…" By this point, I was crying with her, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Kaela looked slightly disgusted at us, and held out a mirror. We were a sight to behold. Both of us had swollen faces, and Ingrid had hair in her mouth from when she got upset earlier. I looked at Ingrid and Kaela, and we all started laughing. There was something really funny about the way that we all were so dramatic, and I knew, and Ingrid knew, and Kaela knew, that everything was going to be all right this time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Ah, done with another chapter. I had to make it more of a comforting tone at the end, but I didn't really know how to make it seem natural, so it might feel a bit forced. I hope you like it, because I really enjoy writing this, but now I have some long overdue homework to finish! Joy…


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. 

My friend practically forced me to write a second chapter today, saying that it was her life. Bit dramatic, but oh well! Honestly, I was getting bored anyway. So, here I am! This will be more focusing on the relationships Natsumi, Inori, and Kasumi have with each other and how they interact with people. Basically, I need time for character development. So, Enjoy!

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all stayed up late having a pizza and movie party, but the next morning I woke up to find that Ingrid had an allergic reaction to some of the candy, and Kaela had gotten food poisoning from some leftover sushi she found in the fridge. Once I had cleaned up our mess, and given them baths, I put them on the couch and set up a movie for them to watch. Fortunately, this gave me time to do the schoolwork I hadn't done yesterday.

"I was thinking... Kaela, Ingrid, what would you like to be called from now on?" I asked them. Ingrid jumped up and yelled, "BAKAMAN!" Instantly, I shot that idea down. Both Kaela and Ingrid pouted, grumbling about how it was such a cool name. Sweatdropping, I turned to Kaela. "Kasumi." She said simply. I shrugged and turned to Ingrid again. "BAKABAKABAKABAKA BATMAN!" Seeing that I was not going to get an actual answer from her, I turned again to Kasumi. "Just call her Inori. Or Ingy. I don't mind if you call me KK as well." I nodded and said, "Like how we used to call each other?" She nodded back at me and asked, "Can I call you Nat or Natsu sometimes?" I made an agreeing gesture and turned to look at Inori, who was still going on about Bakaman.

Trying to shut her up, I rummaged in my cabinets until I found what I was looking for. I brought out a couple of pixie stix and gave them each two. Kasumi looked at hers and walked off, and Inori started munching on it happily. I hope that I'm not going to regret this later.

"Psst!" I heard Kasumi call. She held a plastic bag with what looked to be white powder in it. "You got the money?" I stared at her, confused for a moment before I sighed and began playing along. Hiding a smile, I replied, "I got the money. Have you got the goods?" She nodded, and we exchanged white powdery stuff that may or may not be drugs for her allowance for this week. Curious, I opened the bag and sniffed, wondering what she had put in their. Hmmm... smart, she poured the pixie stix in. I was expecting cooking flour, but this is much less wasteful!

I noticed that it was getting close to their nap time. When I called them over, they both mock saluted me and marched off to our shared bedroom. Once they were asleep, I decided to go out and buy ingredients for supper, cold and all.

When I got the ingredients for some beef and vegetable udon, I began walking again. On the way home, I bumped into a short girl that looked around my age. I realized that I had accidentally knocked her over, and the groceries spilled onto the ground. Panicked, I helped her up, apologized, pressed money into her hand, and ran off.

Cursing, I ran the rest of the way. When I got home, the racket that I made woke Kasumi and Inori up. "Mama just knocked someone over and- and- WAAAAH!" Kasumi looked at me with an expression of disbelief, and said, "Stop being so immature." That pierced my heart like an arrow, and Inori laughed at me. "Haha! Nati, you just got served!" I turned to her angrily. "Do you even know what that means? And also, why are you calling me Nati of all things?!" She replied, "I took out the 'sum' part of your name! And nope, I don't know what served means!" Scoffing at her ridiculousness, stomped to the kitchen and began cooking. Kasumi popped her head in a few minutes later. "Also, you're not our Mommy. You're our Daddy!" She ran off laughing evilly. By this point, my temper got the best of me and I began chasing her around the apartment. "You little brat! I'm a girl! Not a guy!" She yelled back, "Oh yeah, then do you want to be demoted from Dad to servant?" I screamed furiously, "NO!" She yelled back, "Ok then, slave!" I was crying now, "Why does the position keep lowering!" I sunk to my knees and banged my fists on the floor. "She came up to me and said, "Hmm… Ok, I guess you're a dog!" Then she stuck her tongue out and scampered out of the room.

Once I was feeling a bit better, no thanks to Kasumi, I resumed cooking. When I finished, I gave a ton to Inori, and only a bowl of rice and udon to Kasumi. She looked up at me and cried out, "Not fair!" Inori looked at me, and slid all of her food to Kasumi, saying, "Only the best for Kasumi-sama." I looked at Inori, and said, "You were supposed to be the good child!" She simply looked at me and began eating the rest of what was in the pot of food. I will never understand where she puts it all. Depressed, I looked at her slim figure, looking back down at my own, less thin body. I then looked back at the girls, no, my girls, and smiled. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for my friends.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. 

Nya! Done! I tried to end on a lighthearted, but touching note! Nailed it! I think…

Well, I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow. Please remember to vote in the poll on my profile. 

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.

Last chapter I focused a lot on the slightly warped relationship between the characters, and I introduced Haruhi. This chapter has the Ouran examination, and also when Haruhi meets Natsumi for the second time. I liked the last chapter, and I hope everyone else did too! I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows, and I look forward to seeing them! I also am appreciative that I was put into a community. I hope you enjoy this chapter, so, Enjoy!

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was faced with a conflicting decision on the day of my entrance examination for Ouran Academy. It was Saturday, so the daycare was not open. However, even though their sicknesses were only twelve hour bugs, I'm still reluctant to leave them home alone. It was also too late to get a babysitter on such short notice. This is probably not the best decision, but I decided to bring them with me and leave them in the office during the test.

Things went fine, to my relief, but I was still nervous. Our ride there was relatively peaceful, and we made it into the building fairly easily. There was an orientation and some flyers I picked up, because there was an interview with the principal before the test. Normally, one's parents would have spoken with a teacher, but I was a special case. I decided to bring Kasumi and Inori in with me to the interview, because they were already eyeing the receptionist with a mischievous twinkle in their eyes. Hopefully, the principal will understand.

Right before we were to be called in, I pulled the two aside, and said, "Listen here, you guys need to be on your best behavior. Got that?" Kaela nodded, doodling anime chibis on her sketch pad, and Inori nodded enthusiastically. Somehow, their reactions don't put me at ease.

When we walked in, the girls looked like they swallowed a lemon. I'm pretty sure I looked similar. The room was extravagantly decorated, with deep hues of red and gold as the wall and furniture colors. I had never felt so overwhelmed in my life, death, and rebirth. The principal, Suoh-sensei, turned out to be nothing like my expectations. He was a serious, yet playful blonde who was rather relaxed. He seemed surprised that I had kids with me, but seemed to appreciate their presence.

All of a sudden, Inori smiled. Now, when most kids smile it's really cute. However, I knew better. This was Inori's signature "I'm a creepy maniac who wants to kill you all except for Kasumi" smile. As a kid, her intentions were well hidden by her unassuming exterior, however, I was not her best friend/mother for nothing. She was planning something, I just knew it.

Surely enough, as soon as Suoh-sensei's attention was on us, she yelled, "BAKABAKABAKABAKA BATMAN!" I was mortified, and I just knew that I would have no chance of getting into Ouran Academy. But, to my enormous surprise, Suoh-sensei threw back his head and laughed.

Once he was done, he said, "Ah, I haven't had that good of a laugh in years. I like you guys. I think that you guys will be the ones to get in." He smiled. "Now then, Arata-san, if I am correct, you would like to attend my school. Why, may I ask?" I was hugely relieved, and decided that if the guy was this relaxed, then I might as well be honest. "Well, Suoh-sensei, I really thought your school was the best out of all of them. I have no particular drive to come here, but I do think that I would enjoy this school the most out of all the ther schools. I also think that if I go here, then I may have a chance of providing a better future for these two by being able to get into a good college and find a successful job." He looked a bit stunned for a second about my honesty, but chuckled. "Ah, call me Suoh, or Suoh-san. I was a bit surprised by your bluntness, but those are good reasons. You have quite good grades, so it should be easy getting in. Good luck, I'll be rooting for you. Hmmm, for some reaon I think you would get along well with my son. I hope to see you again during the school year." With that, he smiled and waved me away.

That went really well. I feel much better than before. As I walked out of the room in a daze, I ran into the girl from yesterday. We both were pretty stunned to see each other, and I stopped her. "Hi! I'm reeaaallllyyy sorry about yesterday! Like, I can give you more money if it wasn't enough, you know..." She looked up at me, and said blandly, "It isn't a problem. I think you gave me too much money, in fact." I giggled, and said, "I'm sorry about running into you again, but I'm really glad that it's okay." She relaxed a bit, and said, "Yeah. Good luck on the test." She then walked down the hall at a brisk pace.

I looked down at the kids. "Well, that went well!" They looked back at me. "I think you scared her off." Kasumi said bluntly. "Yeah Nati! You're creepy!" Inori cried. I looked at her unhappily. She always knows just what to say…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

So, that was a bit hurried, so I'm sorry about that. But, in my defense, I fell asleep and had to write it all out in like ten minutes. I think I did well for a ten minute chapter… But, the only reason I had to do this was because my friend kept bugging me about it! Jeez, you'd think she was five from the way she acts...

So, the poll that I put up so far has NatsumixHaruhi in the lead, with 2 votes. I would appreciate voters, reviewers, favorites, and follows, so thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. 

This chapter will begin with a dream that will hold some hints to an angsty conflict I plan to have. It's not going to be a huge thing, just trauma they haven't put behind them yet. You can PM me or review if you have questions, and I appreciate any and all feedback, even flames. Enjoy!

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to see I was on my living room couch, playing with Ingrid's hair quietly. Kaela sat off to the side, playing on her phone. This was about a week before Ingrid had died. Ingrid looked up suddenly. "Hey guy?" Kaela and I looked up, slightly bored but inquisitive at the uncharacteristically serious look on her face. "We-we'll be friends forever, right?" Kaela and I nodded, me more enthusiastically than Kaela's lethargic bob of the head. "Good. I just- I have a weird feeling. Like, like all this is going to end soon…" Kaela looked kind of serious now. "Yeah. But no matter what, we know each other, so… It'll always stay the same. Natalie will always be a cockroach," Kaela continued on, ignoring my indignant squeak, "You'll always be my loyal slave, and I'll always be the ruler of the world." She finished with a slightly arrogant tone. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" Ingrid said, relieved.

No! I wanted to scream at them. I wanted to tell them to be careful, to not take life for granted like they were. But, my silent sobs were unheard.

The scene blurred, focusing on one that I remembered. It was a month after Ingrid had died. Kaela always bottled up her feelings unless she was around Ingrid or I, so I wasn't surprised to find her, clenching her fists one day, behind the mall. 

"Ugh! I was so stupid! My goddamned advice killed her!" She scream furiously. She was on the edge of a complete mental breakdown. Her normally neat black hair was mussed up badly, and you could see red splotches over her doll-like features. I could only watch sadly, and try to close the slowly growing void in my heart. 

A year after that, we made another promise. "Let's stay alive. Let's do it for Ingrid." I said, Kaela nodding next to me. We were at the cemetery, in front of Ingrid's gravestone. "Ingrid, we promise to come back every year, without fail, and stay friends forever, just like you wanted." By this point, tears were gathering in my eyes. We left sadly.

Next year, I was in front of Ingrid's grave again. Only, I was one person short. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kaela's grave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up abruptly. Wiping my forehead of the sweat that had gathered there, I sighed in resignation. The clock read 5:34 AM, and the letter from Ouran was going to come today. I had gotten into Seiko, but I hadn't heard from my first choice school yet.

Walking into the kitchen, I filled a glass with water. Sighing contentedly, I closed my eyes and drank deeply. When I was done, I put the glass in the dishwasher to clean later, and rested my elbows on the counter, placing my head in my hands. I wonder what that dream was all about? I haven't had a nightmare since I found Kasumi and Inori… I wonder if they dream about that.

I heard the shuffling of the mail being shoved into the mail slot, and sluggishly walked over. Sighing, I went through the contents. Bills, bills, insurance, doctor appointment for Inori, dentist appointment for me, bills, Ouran letter… Wait- Ouran letter?! Slowly, I picked it up, and tore the envelope off. Bringing it up to my face, I read,

Dear Arata, Natsumi,

You have been accepted for the scholarship to study at Ouran Private Academy. The only requirement is to maintain your grades, and pass an assessment at the end of each semester to tell if you have retained information taught throughout the school year. However, we cannot provide uniforms for you to wear. It is highly recommended that you buy one, but if you are unable to procure the money, we will consider the circumstances and overlook the rule.

Have a good school year,

Principal Suoh, Yuzuru

I was ecstatic! I danced around the kitchen, making a lot of noise until the girls came in, looking sleepy. "Whas goin on?" Kasumi yawned, her words blurring together slightly. Inori, already having shaken herself awake, snatched the letter out of my hands and read it. She jumped around and handed it to Kasumi. Kasumi, in turn, read the letter, and turned to me with a smirk.

"So, you put your brain to work after all, huh? I was beginning to think it was in hibernation. For eternity, that is." She looked proud of her elementary-level joke. I looked at her, amused. I guess it is true for everyone that when being reborn they retain some intelligence, but it gets mucked up with your messed up hormones and emotions that are flickering between that of a teenager and a five-year old.

She sighed, and walked to the table. "Slave, make me breakfast." I quickly put a stop to that. "Don't let Inori cook! She made macaroni and the microwave explode last time!" She turned to me, nodding. "Okay then. Dog, make me food." I grumbled, but did so anyway. I swear that girl is so spoiled.

Inori's muscles tensed, signaling that she was half ready to jump at me and bite my head off for disrespecting Kasumi, and half ready to jump at me and hug me for making breakfast.I didn't want either of those to happen, so as soon as she started jumping, I moved out-of-the-way, letting her crash onto the floor, using her hands to break the fall onto the floor. She looked at me slightly tearfully, and I sighed, aggravated. She obviously wanted something from me, seeing as she only looks at me like that when she plans to extort something out of me, so I just tried to ignore her.

She gave me puppy dog eyes, and I groaned, knowing that it was a lost cause. I held out my hands and swung her onto my back, smiling slightly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

It has been about a week since I updated, and I'm not sure how good this chapter is, but I tried planning the dream out because I really wanted that part to be good. It may be too cliché though…

The spelling for Kasumi's "Whas goin on" line is intentional, by the way.

I hope you like it, remember to follow, favorite, and review! Thanks! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.

This is finally where I introduce the Host Club! I'll say it once, and I'll say it again. If you have any questions or comments, you can review or PM me. I appreciate all kinds of feedback, even flames, and I hope you will follow or favorite this story if you like it. Enjoy!

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fighting back a yawn, I growled at the two devils that were currently on my bed. It was half past six in the morning, and they had just tackled me, abruptly bringing me out of my peaceful sleep. I groaned and pushed then off of my bed onto the floor.

I walked towards the kitchen tiredly, remembering that today is my first day at Ouran Academy. I sighed, and started getting dressed. Kasumi handed me an old pair of jeans, and Inori held out a T-shirt and a baggy hoody. I grabbed a tight sports bra and some breast-wrappings, and walked to the bathroom. Once I had finished with that, I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and looked in the mirror. I looked very similar to my past life's image. I had brown hair that goes a little past my shoulders, and was around 5'6. I had plain but attractive features, but I looked slightly boyish. Despite that, I had a pretty good figure. I nodded at my reflection, and walked back out of the bathroom.

Inori was getting out ingredients for breakfast, and Kasumi was cooking. I pulled on my shoes and socks, put on some headphones connected to my phone, and put away the ingredients they had out. I pulled the two of them outside, and began to walk to their daycare, munching on some toast.

Once I had dropped them off, I got onto a bus and rode to Ouran. Once I was there, I caught my breath. I had been here one time before, but I hadn't really looked at the building. It was like a castle. There were gardens, sports areas, gyms, and at least four buildings. As I walked slowly to the high school building, I started paying more attention to the people there. Everyone looked a little snobby, and I could see hundreds of limousines all along the outside of the gates to the school. The girls' uniform was a bit ridiculous. It was fairly pretty, but it was the type of dress that very few people could pull off. It was yellow, for God's sake. The boys' uniform was nowhere near as strange, although it looked more like a tuxedo than a uniform. It was a purplish-blue color, and had black dress pants to go with it. There was a school badge that everyone had, and I decided to take out the one I had gotten in the acceptance letter as well. I pinned that onto my hoodie, and walked towards my classroom. If I was correct, classroom 1-A should be on the third floor to the left…

Once I reached the room, I banged the door open and sat down in a random desk, ignoring the people who had also arrived early. Taking out my phone, I texted Kasumi and Inori about the school. Once that was done, I pulled out my earbuds and started playing Temple Run. I had about a half hour left until class began, so I got pretty into the game. By the time the teacher had gotten there, I was screaming, "NOOOO! Goddamn monkeys! Eat shit!" The teacher cleared his throat, and I reluctantly put away my phone.

As the teacher introduced himself as Sawami-sensei, he began calling people up to the front of the classroom to introduce themselves. I was called third.

Walking to the front, I coughed, embarrassed, and said, "Excuse me for my earlier outburst. I am one of the scholarship students, Arata, Natsumi. I like my adopted siblings, and I dislike certain things. My hobby is reading manga, and my dream is…" I broke off. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, and I hope you will take care of me." I smiled gently at the rest of the class, and returned to my seat. The rest of the morning was spent on introductions. Boredly, I watched everyone step up.

When a person named Fujioka, Haruhi, who I remembered to be the other scholarship student, went to the front of the classroom, I had the niggling feeling that I had met her before.

Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. This was the girl I bumped into on my way home, and the person I saw at the exam. She looked very different, though. She was wearing glasses that I hadn't seen before, and her hair was cut in a very short and messy way, almost as if someone had run a pair of kitchen scissors through it. I was so focused on this discovery, that I missed the rest of the introductions.

During a break period, I caught her looking through the door of a library, looking disappointed. I ran to her and said, "Hi, I don't think we were properly introduced last time!" She looked up startled, and shook her head, recognizing me.

I smiled at her, and waited for a reply. I wasn't disappointed. "Call me Haruhi. You're Natsumi, right?" I nodded, pleased that she remembered. We walked together, chatting and getting to know each other, until we came across an abandoned music room. Haruhi wanted to check if it was a good place to study, so I opened the door for her.

I immediately regretted even stopping for her though, because nothing could have prepared me for what lay beyond those doors…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Yes, she's being overdramatic, but the whole show is completely nuts, so… We can look past the dramatics.

Anyway, remember to review, follow, ad/or favorite. 

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.

Well, since people want me to try writing longer chapters, I decided to try and make this chapter have around 2,000-3,000 words instead of around 1,000. Well, just review to tell me complaints or anything, and I'll try to incorporate these things. You can also include plotpoints or jokes you may want to see, and I'll try to use them. I'm also going to try and reply to reviewers because I now have more than 10 reviews.

InfiniteRevelation: Thank you for always reviewing and giving advice. It's really nice of you!

ThePandyPandas: Thank you for the support!

Yami and Kotori: Thanks guys!

Erika Elencia: Haha, thanks Jen!

Pocket Rocket22: Thanks! I appreciate the fact that you took the time to look at this fic!

Guest: I try to update regularly, so thank you for reviewing.

AwarenaTenshi: Thanks for bringing that to my attention, I'll try to make the chapters longer.

Guest: Hehe, double thumbs up back to you!

crazyman90: Yeah… I'm going to try and make them all as in-character as possible, and possibly add some twists. I also am going to make the hosts try to help out (little do they know it's a bit out of their league) because of their policy of helping any girl in need!

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A swirl of roses came out of the room, with six voices chorusing, "Welcome."

When we opened the door, we found… The Host Club…

"Oh wow, its two boys." A pair of red-headed twins said together.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, I believe these young men are your new classmates." A black-haired boy with glasses said.

"Yeah, but they're shy. One was on his phone the whole time. They weren't very sociable, so we don't know much about them." The twins responded.

The black-haired boy looked a bit surprised for a second, then he smirked. "Well, that wasn't very polite." The next statement he directed at Haruhi and I. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Students."

An energetic blonde boy with violet eyes came up to us. "What? Then, you must be, Fujioka, Haruhi and Arata, Natsumi! You're the exceptional honor students we've heard about!"

By this time, I was a bit freaked out that they seemed to know about us, so after Haruhi was done fiddling with the door like a moron, I walked over, ready to kick the door open.

However, Haruhi was also creeped out by these weirdos. "How did you know my name?" She asked shakily.

"Why, you're famous. It's not every day that commoners gain entrance to our academy." No, but there are two every year depending on whether even one passes the test. However, he wasn't done speaking. "You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school, Fujioka-san, Arata-san."

Haruhi decided to keep talking, so I let her answer. "Well, thank you. I guess?"

The energetic blonde responded quickly, "You're welcome! You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka," Well, then, I guess he forgot about me, "You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at en elite private academy! It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others." He finished melodramatically.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far, senpai…"

"Spurned! Neglected! But that doesn't matter now! Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!"

By this time, I had forced down the door.

Haruhi saw this, and walked over. "I'm outta here." She said tiredly.

But another blonde saw that this wasn't right. He was an elementary schooler with a high school uniform on.

"Hey!" He grabbed onto her arms, "Come back here, Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool!" He said this all really admiringly, like he really believed what he was saying. I looked on, amused. I have to use that. Haru-chan? Pure gold.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student." Then it hit her. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!" She yelled in his face. Ooh, she scared the kid. He ran behind a giant guy with black hair.

However, the taller blonde came over, misunderstanding. "I never would've imagined that a scholar… Would be so openly gay!"

"Openly… What?" Haruhi said, disbelieving.

He went on, "So tell me what kind of guys you're into! Do you like the strong, silent type?" He questioned, gesturing to the tall, dark-haired boy. You could practically see dark blue roses blooming in the scenery. "Or the Boy Lolita?" He pointed to the teary elementary student, with pink roses in the background. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I may have had a little too much sugar this morning.

"How about the mischievous type?" He pointed to the twins, where I swear I could see orange and light blue flowers erupting in the corners of my eyes. "Or, the cool type?" He pointed to the dark-haired, glasses guy. He pushed up his glasses, not noticing what I think were purple roses.

Haruhi was totally overwhelmed. "I.. Uh.. I.. It's not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study with my friend!" She gestured to me. She was backing up dangerously close to an expensive looking vase.

The blonde didn't take the hint. "Or maybe, you're into a guy like me, what do ya say," Now I'm definitely sure there were green roses next to him! Haruhi was panicking, and lost her balance.

She stumbled back into the pedestal holding the vase, and it started to fall. My eyes widened, and I ran over. Frantically, I pushed my hands down, trying to let it cushion the fall after it slipped out of Haruhi's grip. The vase landed safely in my hands for a second, but then rolled off quickly and broke into millions of tiny pieces.

I was in shock. I picked up a couple of shards, and started mumbling, "Glue. I used to be known as the champion puzzle solver." In my past life, that is, "I need glue." The twins sidled over, "I don't think you can fix that with glue, no matter how handy with puzzles you are." One pointed out reasonably. I glared at him, and touched Haruhi's shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look. I walked quickly out the door, fully ready to pass the buck onto her.

I walked home, because today was only orientation, so we had a half day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got there, I found that Kasumi and Inori had used their spare key to get into the apartment.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe what just happened."

They looked at me, and let me tell the story of what happened. Inori snickered, and Kasumi obviously felt a bit bad, so she said, "Well, you can always use the emergency money. How much did they say it was?" I thought for a second, remembering what the twins told Haruhi.

"It was eight million yen. I have it, but that would completely clear my savings account! My parents left me money, but I already used most of it on you guys and for rent and stuff. I did need to get back on my feet, you know!"

Kasumi and Inori couldn't resist; the temptation was too much. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They started guffawing loudly at my predicament. I glared at them, and went to bed, fearing what would come the next day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I warily walked down the corridor. Before I could even blink, two red and blue blurs had secured my arms to their sides, and they had shoved a bag over my head. I began screeching like mad, hoping that a teacher would help me. I eventually passed out from using all the oxygen in the bag.

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair in a dark room with a lamp shining on me. It was pretty much blinding me, so I tried to stand up, only to fall right back down. All of a sudden, I heard chuckling.

"Don't even think about it. You owe us half of Haruhi's debt, after all; and I don't think she would be happy if you leave her on her own to pay it off. Even if you did, my family owns a private police force." The black-haired boy with glasses smirked down at me.

A puff of air escaped my lips, "Alright. What do I need to do?"

All of a sudden, the lights turned on, and the rest of the Hosts, plus Haruhi, filed in carelessly. I recognized the room as the club room from yesterday.

Once everyone was inside, Haruhi began introducing the Hosts. "Jeez, you didn't have to leave me yesterday. Anyway, this is Suoh, Tamaki." She pointed to the energetic blonde.

"These are Hiitachin, Kaoru and Hikaru" She pointed to the twins.

"This is Otori, Kyoya." She pointed to the glasses dude.

"Morinozuka, Takashi. Call him Mori." She pointed to the tall hottie.

"And lastly, Haninozuka, Mitsukuni. Call him Hani." She pointed to the elementary schooler. Noticing my questioning look, she added, "He's a senior."

I was shocked. I mean, I know I was reincarnated, but this was ridiculous. You know what, I'm just going to assume he has that medical condition for dwarfism or something. But, he makes up for the strangeness with his looks. In fact, all of them were ridiculously attractive.

"So, I noticed that Kyoya called you 'she', Haruhi. Did they find out you're a girl?" I asked slyly.

She bobbed her head up and down, "Yeah. I told them you're a girl, as well." At this, my eyes widened slightly. People only sometimes realize I'm a girl, since I'm considered tall in this country. I also dress and act like a guy a lot, so people always take me for a boy. It's a part of having an androgynous hair style, I guess. Most people only realize when I wear a school uniform, because of the skirt. Haruhi is pretty perceptive…

I shrugged, "Okay, whatever. That's okay with me."

"Well, I can't believe the boss didn't realize until he found out by walking in on her changing. We all realized later. You, on the other hand, we weren't sure about." The twins snickered.

I wondered who the boss was for a second, before I realized that it was that Tamaki guy. Although it might have been Kyoya. I guess Haruhi was made into a host before they realized, though, because he has a boys' uniform on…

Speaking of which, "Am I going to be a host? Should I wear the uniform or something?"

Tamaki twirled over to my side, holding out a rose. "Yes, but you are going to have to be a male host. Not to worry, my daughter! Your secret is safe with Daddy!"

I looked at him weirdly for a second, before mouthing to Haruhi, 'Daddy?' She shrugged.

I guess my life is about to get a lot more exciting…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

4 pages! I wrote 4 pages! My hands hurt…

Well, remember to review, favorite, and/or follow please! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see you next time!

P.S. Natsumi will have a crush before the official pairing, so the crush will depend on the second most popular vote.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N.

It's been a little while since I updated this fic! I was writing my other one, which I started just this week! So, this fic will skip around a bit for the episodes, and will leave out some of the episodes I didn't like, so don't be surprised if you see it not being perfectly adhering to the plot. Um, what else? Oh yeah! I'm also not going to do the exact dialogue like for the first episode; that was just to introduce them and to make them be in character. However, it will still have the basics of the dialogue. However, the lines will be effected by the OCs, so don't freak out if you see that. 

Review Answers:

Pocket Rocket22: Yeah, I plan on trying to twist it up. However, some of the chapters will mostly go along with the original plot. Most of the first episodes will be like that, for example. Around the 5th or 6th episode it will start to deviate.

Bloodymaiden99: Ah, thank you! I appreciate the review! ;)

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning, I woke up to the screaming of Kasumi and Inori. They were playing a video game together, and were yelling at each other.

I walked into the room, a dark aura surrounding me. "I will rip out your eyeballs out and shove them so far up your ass that you won't even be able to feel pain anymore, if you don't shut the fuck up. I swear, it's four in the fucking morning. What the hell are you screaming for?!"

"Eto, well, Kasumi-sama wanted to play video games, so…"

"Oi! Don't blame this on me! You were the one who woke me up in the first place! I just wanted to bug Nat-chan!"

"Both of you, STOP YOUR INCESSANT JABBERING IMMEDIATELY!"

They quickly shut their mouths and zipped their lips.

"Now then, quiet down and wake me up at around seven, okay?"

They nodded vigorously.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, beautiful sleep. How I love you. Sleep is the ambrosia of my life. It keeps my dashing good looks pure, and helps me grow taller. Sleep~~.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"WHAATZITFAKWHEREZAFIRE*!" I was startled awake, and started twitching and spazzing.

I heard giggling from outside my room, and saw the two angels *cough-devils-cough* standing there, with pans in their hands, happily banging them together. I wanted to murder them so much. Never have I wanted to torture them more, but I settled for death threats.

"I will take your nails and rip them off your fingers one by one watching as you scream in agony and beg for mercy you goddamn little motherfuckers!"

I happen to have a sadistic side, if you didn't figure that out already. Kasumi didn't look that affected, but Inori paled and pulled her out of the room to make some breakfast. I think I'm going to skip breakfast today. It'll give me more sleeping time…

Once I was up for good, I dragged myself out of bed and sloped off to the bathroom, ready to take a shower. Saves money, you know?

When I biked to school after dropping the girls off at their daycare, I remembered what had happened after I was let into the host club.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

I was given the uniform and shoved into the changing room by the twins, and started changing, not really caring whether it was the boys' or girls' uniform. Once I was done, I walked out and tied my shoulder-length hair into a ponytail. It basically looked like a guy's hairstyle. 

"You look so cute! Cute as a button! The king approves!"

"Hmm. You might be able to attract some customers."

"You clean up well-"

"-For a commoner."

"Natsu-chan looks so cute! Right, Takashi!"

"Aah."

Haruhi stood next to me, looking sympathetic. "They did this to me, too."

When we were ready to host, I found myself in front of two girls, who both looked pretty curious about me. They started firing off questions really fast, and it was all I could do not to be overwhelmed.

"So, Natsumi, your hair is so silky. What products do you use?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"You must be smart if you got a scholarship. Can you tutor me?"

"Why did you join the host club, Natsumi?"

"Uh…" I was at a total loss. I had no idea what to say, so I just decided to tell the truth.

"Um, I use regular shampoo, no conditioner. Yeah, I sort of do have siblings. I'm sure you're smart yourself. I'm not really that smart, but if you wouldn't mind spending time with me, I would love to tutor you. Haruhi is my new friend, so I decided to join the host club with her."

There. No lies, but I didn't mess anything up!

"Oh~! So cool!"

"So nice!"

"So manly!"

Huh? All I did was answer. These girls are a little strange. And wait- manly?! I'm not that manly, am I?

End Flashback

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently, I have a 'way with words,' so the girls liked it. I don't really think so, but whatever they say…

Haruhi turned out to be really similar to me. We hung out at my place and studied, and the girls met her. They like her a lot, and say she has a good sense of humor. Haruhi's pretty cool, too. She showed me some cheap stores, which I needed, because I am going to have to get a job if I stay in this club. Seriously, they're such spendthrifts!

Moving on, today is Monday, which is apparently 'cosplay day.' They said Mondays and Wednesdays are for cosplaying, and Tuesday is just normal apparel. Thursday depends on a club vote, and Friday is our free day, unless Tamaki decides otherwise.

After classes ended, I went to the library with Haruhi to work on a project the teacher assigned. It was something about 'getting to know the students.' This isn't elementary school, geez! After spending about an hour there, Haruhi realized that it was getting late, so we had to rush to the clubroom.

I told Haruhi that if we were late I could just play the 'daddy' card, and he'd let us go, but she refused, saying that Kyoya would kill us. Apparently, Kyoya is the behind the scenes president, and Tamaki has a total daddy complex.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

*"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE'S THE FIRE!?"

That was a chapter just to give you an idea of how she was welcomed into the host club. Can anyone guess what her type will be? 

Before you say anything, it does seem like she's automatically popular, but actually, it's only with a couple of people. And Haruhi is the natural, so she connects better with the girls. Therefore, Natsumi is only popular with certain people now, because she's very nervous and doesn't know how to act. That's why she's kind of stiff, and only answers the basics of the questions they ask her.

Anyway, remember to favorite and/or follow! Review, as well. I don't mind criticism or flames, in fact I appreciate them, so feel free to open fire! (I also appreciate good comments to fuel my ever inflating ego, so that would be welcome!)

Bye-bye!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N.

It's been a little while since I updated this fic! I was writing my other one, which I started just this week! So, this fic will skip around a bit for the episodes, and will leave out some of the episodes I didn't like, so don't be surprised if you see it not being perfectly adhering to the plot. Um, what else? Oh yeah! I'm also not going to do the exact dialogue like for the first episode; that was just to introduce them and to make them be in character. However, it will still have the basics of the dialogue. However, the lines will be effected by the OCs, so don't freak out if you see that. 

Review Answers:

Pocket Rocket22: Yeah, I plan on trying to twist it up. However, some of the chapters will mostly go along with the original plot. Most of the first episodes will be like that, for example. Around the 5th or 6th episode it will start to deviate.

Bloodymaiden99: Ah, thank you! I appreciate the review! ;)

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning, I woke up to the screaming of Kasumi and Inori. They were playing a video game together, and were yelling at each other.

I walked into the room, a dark aura surrounding me. "I will rip out your eyeballs out and shove them so far up your ass that you won't even be able to feel pain anymore, if you don't shut the fuck up. I swear, it's four in the fucking morning. What the hell are you screaming for?!"

"Eto, well, Kasumi-sama wanted to play video games, so…"

"Oi! Don't blame this on me! You were the one who woke me up in the first place! I just wanted to bug Nat-chan!"

"Both of you, STOP YOUR INCESSANT JABBERING IMMEDIATELY!"

They quickly shut their mouths and zipped their lips.

"Now then, quiet down and wake me up at around seven, okay?"

They nodded vigorously.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, beautiful sleep. How I love you. Sleep is the ambrosia of my life. It keeps my dashing good looks pure, and helps me grow taller. Sleep~~.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"WHAATZITFAKWHEREZAFIRE*!" I was startled awake, and started twitching and spazzing.

I heard giggling from outside my room, and saw the two angels *cough-devils-cough* standing there, with pans in their hands, happily banging them together. I wanted to murder them so much. Never have I wanted to torture them more, but I settled for death threats.

"I will take your nails and rip them off your fingers one by one watching as you scream in agony and beg for mercy you goddamn little motherfuckers!"

I happen to have a sadistic side, if you didn't figure that out already. Kasumi didn't look that affected, but Inori paled and pulled her out of the room to make some breakfast. I think I'm going to skip breakfast today. It'll give me more sleeping time…

Once I was up for good, I dragged myself out of bed and sloped off to the bathroom, ready to take a shower. Saves money, you know?

When I biked to school after dropping the girls off at their daycare, I remembered what had happened after I was let into the host club.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

I was given the uniform and shoved into the changing room by the twins, and started changing, not really caring whether it was the boys' or girls' uniform. Once I was done, I walked out and tied my shoulder-length hair into a ponytail. It basically looked like a guy's hairstyle. 

"You look so cute! Cute as a button! The king approves!"

"Hmm. You might be able to attract some customers."

"You clean up well-"

"-For a commoner."

"Natsu-chan looks so cute! Right, Takashi!"

"Aah."

Haruhi stood next to me, looking sympathetic. "They did this to me, too."

When we were ready to host, I found myself in front of two girls, who both looked pretty curious about me. They started firing off questions really fast, and it was all I could do not to be overwhelmed.

"So, Natsumi, your hair is so silky. What products do you use?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"You must be smart if you got a scholarship. Can you tutor me?"

"Why did you join the host club, Natsumi?"

"Uh…" I was at a total loss. I had no idea what to say, so I just decided to tell the truth.

"Um, I use regular shampoo, no conditioner. Yeah, I sort of do have siblings. I'm sure you're smart yourself. I'm not really that smart, but if you wouldn't mind spending time with me, I would love to tutor you. Haruhi is my new friend, so I decided to join the host club with her."

There. No lies, but I didn't mess anything up!

"Oh~! So cool!"

"So nice!"

"So manly!"

Huh? All I did was answer. These girls are a little strange. And wait- manly?! I'm not that manly, am I?

End Flashback

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently, I have a 'way with words,' so the girls liked it. I don't really think so, but whatever they say…

Haruhi turned out to be really similar to me. We hung out at my place and studied, and the girls met her. They like her a lot, and say she has a good sense of humor. Haruhi's pretty cool, too. She showed me some cheap stores, which I needed, because I am going to have to get a job if I stay in this club. Seriously, they're such spendthrifts!

Moving on, today is Monday, which is apparently 'cosplay day.' They said Mondays and Wednesdays are for cosplaying, and Tuesday is just normal apparel. Thursday depends on a club vote, and Friday is our free day, unless Tamaki decides otherwise.

After classes ended, I went to the library with Haruhi to work on a project the teacher assigned. It was something about 'getting to know the students.' This isn't elementary school, geez! After spending about an hour there, Haruhi realized that it was getting late, so we had to rush to the clubroom.

I told Haruhi that if we were late I could just play the 'daddy' card, and he'd let us go, but she refused, saying that Kyoya would kill us. Apparently, Kyoya is the behind the scenes president, and Tamaki has a total daddy complex.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

*"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE'S THE FIRE!?"

That was a chapter just to give you an idea of how she was welcomed into the host club. Can anyone guess what her type will be? 

Before you say anything, it does seem like she's automatically popular, but actually, it's only with a couple of people. And Haruhi is the natural, so she connects better with the girls. Therefore, Natsumi is only popular with certain people now, because she's very nervous and doesn't know how to act. That's why she's kind of stiff, and only answers the basics of the questions they ask her.

Anyway, remember to favorite and/or follow! Review, as well. I don't mind criticism or flames, in fact I appreciate them, so feel free to open fire! (I also appreciate good comments to fuel my ever inflating ego, so that would be welcome!)

Bye-bye!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N.

I was in the mood to write a chapter of this story because I was getting anxious about the math state exams I have to take tomorrow. Ugh! They're so annoying…

Anyway, to the reviews~

Pocket Rocket22- Ehe, thank you! :)

Guest- Yeah… I update as fast as possible, and when I have inspiration! So, I try to update often! :3

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi POV

"What are you doing here, Kasumi?" She said in a sickly sweet tone, with her eyes narrowed into slits.

Oopsies.

"Hehe, I can explain...!"

"Yeah, right. Just… I… Ugh!" Nat-chan screamed, frustrated.

"Ingy, a little help here?" I implored.

"Well, it all started with this. The two little cheese bunnies had fun together, and they romped and played, and they decided to visit their sister at her school because they were bored! Not because they wanted to humiliate you or anything! It was out of love!"

"And I'm supposed to believe you, why…?"

All of a sudden, a brilliant thought came into my head.

"Sugar."

Natsumi turned, slowly, towards my direction.

Inori got an evil grin on her face. "Oh yeah… Didn't we get full control over the sweets budget this month? Hmmm, I guess Nati won't be able to have that chocolate bar she wanted."

Nat-chan started sweating a bit.

"Yeah, and she won't be able to go to that cake buffet she saw, either."

She was beginning to crack, I could see it.

"Oh, and the manga she wanted to get will have to wait, too. Hah, I guess Gintama wasn't all that important to her, after all."

"WAIT!" Got her. "Okay, fine. You aren't in trouble. Just, stay out of trouble."

I could hear one of the redheads whispering to the exuberant blonde,

"Her Boss, wasn't that the method we used on Haruhi yesterday? Only with fancy tuna?"

"I believe both my daughters are so poor they cannot enjoy the luxuries of gourmet food!" He started crying crocodile tears.

"Shut up, Tamaki." Haruhi said bluntly.

Ingy's eyes lit up when she saw Haruhi.

"HARU-CHAN!" She pounced on Haruhi, knocking her off balance.

"Um, how old are these kids, anyway?" One twin asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen them around Ouran Elementary before." The other twin finished.

"Arata, Kasumi. Aged five years old, had her family name legally changed from Yamazaki to Arata. Grades are above average, and shows talent in art. Adopted by Arata, Natsumi a few years ago. Nationality is Chinese."

Okay… That was creepy.

"Inori… Bakaman? Aged four years old, also adopted by Arata, Natsumi. Grades are above average, also shows capabilities in art, but more realistic art than Kasumi. Nationality is Russian."

Even more creepy. The black-haired guy snapped his book shut.

"Oh! So they're my daughter's siblings! More family members are always welcomed by me! Can you tell me what Natsumi looks like when dressed as a girl?"

Ingy and I shared identical smirks.

"Well she's got reeaalllyy BIG boo-" Natsumi quickly covered our mouths with her hand.

"Awww! We wanted to-"

"Hear about Natsumi when she's in girly clothes!"

"Not on your lives, you devils. I look terrible, and you know I would, so you just want to make my life miserable!"

I'm sensing some resentment.

Wait. Are they..? No, if they did…

"Hey, Nat-chan, are these boys mean to you? Do you still get bullied?" I said, pulling on my best 'I am an adorable, innocent child face.'

Natsumi fell for it, hook line, and sinker.

"Well, no, not exactly... I mean, I'm not bullied, but I'm not well liked…"

That is Natsumi language for 'Hell yeah, I'm getting bullied. Nobody likes me, and I just want to make friends…"

Poor Nat-chan… She is kind of a jerk sometimes though.

"Right! Well, Redhead-sans? Please don't be mean to Nat-chan… Or you may suffer the consequences…"

They looked a little bit weirded out by my change of attitude.

"Tee-hee!" I smiled innocently.

Nat-chan just sweat dropped at my actions, and the rest of the hosts that were watching looked highly amused.

Nat-chan eventually got sick of us, so we started on our way home, waving good-bye to Haruhi as we left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsumi POV

Haruhi and I were called by a nurse to the 'Special Boys' Room,' where we were getting ready to be examined by the nurse. I began to take off my breast bindings, and unbutton my shirt, when I heard Haruhi squeak.

When I ran to her changing room, there was a slightly shady looking man with five o' clock shadow holding her and telling her to be quiet.

Before I could even react, the room burst into a flurry of movement. Tamaki burst into the room, kicking the man into the wall, yelling,

"Tama-chan KICK!"

What is this, some kind of anime?

The twins appeared behind us, saying seriously,

"One. Good looks that attract the public eye."

"Two. More wealth than you can imagine." Kyouya continued. He looked angrier than I had ever seen him before.

"Three. Chivalry that will never be able to overlook-" Mori said.

"The hideousness wickedness of this world." Hani continued where Mori left off, looking like he was going to tackle the mysterious man to the ground and kill him.

Tamaki draped his shirt over Haruhi, and Kyouya threw me his. I raised my eyebrow, and just buttoned up my own shirt, giving back his.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We're here! Watch out!" The entire host club chanted.

Was this rehearsed or something?

Anyway, the man started telling his life story.

His name was Yabu, and he was left by his wife and daughter. All he knew about his daughter that she went to school here.

Tamaki started crying, and seemed touched by Yabu's story.

"Yabu-san? I hate to interrupt, but I thought you might like to know. Your daughter doesn't go to school here. This is Ouran Private Academy. Your daughter goes to Ouran Public High School."

Dr. Yabu looked up in shock.

One of the twins opened his mouth, and I covered my ears, not wanting to know what kinds of insensitive things they'd say. I closed my eyes and didn't listen for like a minute, and by the time I opened them, Dr. Yabu was gone, and Haruhi was finishing something she was saying.

"-I'm doing it to pay back my debt!" She smiled triumphantly, and I couldn't hold it in.

"Haruhi you're just so cute~! Adorable, amazing! Waaahhh!" I dissolved into squeals, and Haruhi just sighed, knowing that I get like this from time to time.

She witnessed it when I started fangirling over how cute this one anime character looked.

I guess Haruhi is probably my best and only friend that's actually my age, in this life anyway. I wonder if she feels the same way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Meh, not the best chapter, but I tried. I really did~

Next chapter will have Renge! I love her, she's cool. Crazy, but cool. She's also smarted than she lets on, in my opinion…

Please leave a review, or Pm me! I appreciate any and all feedback, including favorites and follows!

Bai-Bai!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N.

Hello, all! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Anyway,

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later, I was still not used to the club. It's weird having girls drool over you when you're a girl yourself! Plus, I never really liked being popular. Sure, I've always been pretty well known, and I know a lot of people, but I only had a small group of actual friends and people who like me. Now, the whole school knows me, knows my name, and likes me!

Also, the Host Club keeps trying to get me to open up to them. Except, I know for a fact that they all like Haruhi better. I'm pretty sure that half of them are in love with her, and the other half is starting to develop crushes on her. I'm just… the background person, who is never paid any attention until people want something from me. And… it hurts. I have never been popular, and even my so-called friends always eventually leave me or ignore me; but for once I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could have genuine friends.

I found Inori and Kasumi, and I know that they love me like sisters, even with their teasing, but it's different. I also love Haruhi, but I can't help but be jealous of her. She's also like a sister, but she can have everything so easily. Everyone loves her; she even is more popular with the guests at the Host Club than I am!

That's probably why I'm getting ready to just hand over a check of the money I owe. It's my entire life savings, and then some. I sold myself to debt collectors. But… I'll enjoy just one more day with my 'friends.' It's nice to fool myself into thinking that they actually like me as much as Haruhi. Or even their simpering guests.

So, I walked into the club room, sighing dejectedly, and pulled on a kimono I brought for today, because Kyouya told me to bring it. Everyone else was busy at work, and I had the only three customers that I've had for a month or so. The rest left for Tamaki, who was putting on an even more sickening princely act.

I smiled charmingly at the three girls. "Hello, what can I do for you today? Surely pretty girls like you three have other things to do?"

One giggled and replied, "But we love being here with you, Natsu-kun!"

The other two began to chime in, "We do! We do!"

I felt like a bird in a cage being watched. Even so, I talked.

"Thank you. I feel quite honored. I love your presence."

They giggled quietly.

They're sweet girls, if not a little sheltered. I like them well enough, but I have to keep reminding myself to not get attached.

Sighing, I propped myself up on my elbow and stared out the window, ignoring the girls, who had started whispering and giggling to each other while stealing glances at me. I wondered if anything can brighten up my dull life.

I slowly slipped out of the room unnoticed, my check left on Kyouya and Tamaki's desk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Right. So, I'm sorry for several things.

First, Sorry for the whole thing with the not updating.

Second, sorry, but Renge won't come in until later. I had a great idea, aka this chapter, so she'll come in later.

Third, sorry about the abrupt change with her being all depressed. It was a slow change, but it seemed abrupt because of the time gap in our point of view. There are reasons, and several of them.

Anyway, I just wanted to advertise you to:

Check out my new poll, and please vote. It takes five seconds, seriously.

Check out my two other stories, both of them are Katekyo Hitman Reborn fics, and

Please review. Please. PLEASE. It feeds my soul and makes me more conceited than ever and then I get happy and I write more chapters.

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

A.N.

Here's this chapter! It isn't long, so sorry about that, but I'm responding to reviews! ^_^

Beulah2013: Well, they didn't notice her, and they were really only paying attention to Haruhi. I decided to do editing in a couple of weeks, but thanks for catching that!

Enecs: Thanks! My favorite characters to write are Kasumi and Inori, who's your favorite character?

I'm a Witch So Deal With It: Pretty much. Isn't that what he always does? However, it will be done differently, as I plan for it to be more angsty~~!

Your Own Personal Hell: Well, that's somewhat how I planned it, but a bit different. I also planned for them to visit Natsumi after they visit Haruhi, so it's a bit different.

Thank you all for reviewing, I appreciate the time spent on it! I'm also going to ask different questions now sometimes, so please review!

This chapter's question is:

Who do you think will end up with Natsumi, and who do you want it to be? 

Your answers can have yuri implications, and it can have OC suggestions, and characters from other anime. It can also have things like having a harem or just two or three lovers or whatever. I accept any answer! Please please please respond I love reviews and responses, and getting them literally makes me feel so warm inside, even if it's a flame or criticism, because you took the time to respond.

Start!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi POV

"Hey Ingy, Nat-chan's been kind of strange for the past few weeks, have you noticed?"

"Hmmm…. I guess so…"

"Wanna see if we can find anything that might tell why?"

"Ok! We'll be like Tantei Opera Milky Holmes!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Game;Start::

Kasumi and Inori checked the closet. Nothing in there other than some clothes.

Kasumi looked at the desk, while Inori checked the drawers.

Nothing noteworthy inside.

Inori climbed onto Kasumi and checked the top of the door frame. 

Key was obtained.

Kasumi looked inside of Natsumi's backpack. 

Notes and pens were found.

Inori opened the front pocket.

A small, locked box was found.

Inori used Key.

Box opened.

Letter was obtained.

"Neh, neh, what's this, Kasumi-sama?"

"Dunno. Let's look.

Letter was opened:

Natsumi,

I am highly angered by your decision to stay in Japan. Seven years or so ago, when I made the offer for you to come live with me in England, I agreed with your will to stay in Japan, as long as you kept in contact. I have sent you money regularly, and kept you as my heir. However, you once again disappointed me by choosing to keep worthless orphans three years ago. Out of the goodness of my heart, I kept sending you money, but when you asked me recently for a loan of five hundred pounds while telling me you have somehow gotten into trouble was the straw that broke the camel's beck. I hereby disown you. I always knew you and your parents were disgusting creatures, but I had always hoped you would prove me wrong.

-Mildred

P.S. Never contact me again. I am no longer your aunt, and if I catch you trying to keep in touch with my children, I will disown them as well.

Kasumi and Inori are shocked and disgusted.

Game Over.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?! I heard of Aunt Mildred from Natsumi, but I never thought she was this much of a cow!"

"I guess now we know why Nati is upset, Kasu-chan…"

"I wish we didn't. Is this why she was being all distant from her friends and crying at night? Ugh! We've gotta make this better somehow!"

"But, but, how?"

"That's the problem. I have no clue."

Inori sweatdrops.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

So! Done!

The chapter was short, sorry, but I had fun writing it.

I have no idea why I did that whole thing with making it into a video game.

Tell me if you liked it, 'cuz it was fun writing it.

The bad grammar in the speech is purposeful, by the way.

Adios, Amigos!


End file.
